


Little Chestnut

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Krillin and 18 [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depression, F/M, Gender Reveal, Marron - Freeform, Pregnancy, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: A fluffy K18 piece!
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: Krillin and 18 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276736
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Little Chestnut

18 examined herself in the mirror. She knew she was pregnant. A bundle of cells was growing within her in some sick sort of irony which was her life. She knew she was carrying a child and she knew that made some piece of her human. But she didn't feel like it. Despite the fact that the profile of her belly was slightly sloped out and rounded she felt empty.

She never felt completely alive and Krillin had changed that a tiny bit. The way he smiled at her and cared for her tenderly made her neurons fire in a way that she could describe as electric. He made the emotive parts of her brain spark and simmer. 

And some archaic part of her evolutionary makeup hoped that pregnancy would ignite all the humanity in her. That wasn't the case. She felt like an incubator rather than a woman. But she often didn't feel like a woman. 

She still feared her own strength and wasn't sure how a machine could carry or care for an infant. Krillin walked in and teared up at the mere sight of her, "You are so beautiful 18." 

She sarcastically nodded and rolled her shirt down, "I mean I look fat. I have never been anything but the size I was before. I look ridiculous." 

"You are not fat honey. You are growing our little bab," he said and she shot him a glare. Krillin didn't get it. And he'd never get it. She wasn't like him and never would be. "Okay maybe I have been a little selfish..." he said and his shoulder slumped. This emotion she had seen in Krillin too many times and did understand. Guilt. 

"You feel bad," she stated evenly and he nodded, "Guilty."

"I just. You are the first good thing to happen to me in a long time. I mean I've died twice. I've lost my friends several times and Goku stayed dead...and I didn't even bother to make sure that you felt the same way," he puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

Her pulse quickened and her heartbeat became sharp. She felt her skin heat up and she balled her fists. "You are not selfish. That is a ridiculous and idiotic statement," she said staring back at him. 

"Honey. I haven't really checked on you. I just assumed having a baby was gonna be this perfect, joyous occasion that makes everything better," he said and she could see him sink further into the depths of his depression. 18 had seen it time and time again. If she didn't do something now Krillin was going to slip away from her and reality. 

He wasn't particularly chipper these days but at least he was still Krillin. When he hit his lowest points he'd be in bed for days with 18 harassing him to get up and do something. 

He wouldn't eat anything she brought to him and he'd refuse to leave the dark hole that their bedroom became. "You can help me feel better," she offered, taking his hand and setting it onto her belly. 

"Can I?" He shrugged but couldn't conceal his small smile. 

18 ran her fingers through his hair which had grown considerably over time. "Yes, we need a name for our child so maybe we open the card," she offered as she pressed a kiss to his head. 

"Okay!" Krillin cheered a bit and snatched it off the nightstand. He looked at her for her approval and she nodded signaling her approval. "Girl," he said softly with a goofy smile. He peppered 18’s face in kisses and she pulled him in for a deep heated one. 

A girl...it changed nothing in reality but for a split second, she felt something new. She was going to be a mother to a little girl. Who was half the man she loved and 18 hoped it was enough to make this bundle more.


End file.
